The Shadow Child
by Apples-And-Oranges
Summary: No one knew about Draco's sister Kerry, until she comes to Hogwarts! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The Shadow Child

Prologue 

*Kerry's POV* 

          When I was born, I was not wanted. My father didn't believe that a girl would make the family look good. I was forced into hiding. Unlike my brother. He was aloud to come and go as he pleased, but I somewhat owe my life to him. He told me the story many times. This is how it goes.

          When I was born, my brother was two years old. My father, a mean, vicious prick, wanted to kill me. He claimed that I wasn't worth feeding and caring for. When my mother tried to stop him, he put the Crucio curse on her. He rounded on me. Just as he was about to kill me in some horrible way that I know nothing of, my big brother intervened. He shielded me from my father's curses. Not that my father actually cursed him. He would never hurt his precious heir, the one he beat every other day. I guess in that way, I was lucky. My father didn't accept my presence, let alone beat me. 

          As the years went on, I missed out on many things my big brother did. When he was five, he learned how to ride a broom. I wanted to ride a broom so much; I even dared to ask my father if I could. He simple looked down and me and laughed. I never asked anything of him again. When brother was eleven, he got a letter from that Hogwarts place. He would be leaving now. I remember that. I ran to my room sobbing when he explained the situation to me. I would be left alone in a house that I was supposed to not exist in. So he went off and I waited. I waited years for a letter. I never got one. Until I was fifteen.

          I am the Shadow Child. I am Kerry Malfoy.

AN: Love it? Hate it? R&R! I'd appreciate it! Thanks! 


	2. Saying Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

The Shadow Child

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye and Hello

            "Mum! Mum, stop it! I can't breath!" Kerry yelled as she stuck out her tongue at her big brother Draco. He made a face behind her as their mother strangled them in giant hugs. She finally got out of the hug and went up to Draco.

            "I'll get you back for teasing me!" She prodded her finger on his chest, emphasizing each word. Her brother simply grinned at her and walked towards their mother. He gave her a hug, not so rib cracking as Kerry's and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around and looked at Kerry. Then she turned to Draco and said something Kerry could hear clearly.

            "Make sure you take care of your sister Draco, she hasn't been around a lot and she may need help, promise you'll take care of her?" She asked a serious look on her face. Kerry walked up behind her mother.

            "I am quite sure I can take care of myself Mum, I don't need Little Drakeykins!" She said, a little too loudly. Draco looked at her and furrowed his brow. He playfully hit her on the shoulder. They said their final goodbyes and left.

            Kerry was mesmurized by Platform 9 and ¾'s. The red train had a cloud of gray steam shot out of the train. She looked up and down the cobblestone platform. There must have been hundred's of children. She looked around and found many people, mostly boys, staring. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful. Truth be told, she hadn't been around any boys at all except her brother. 

            She was five foot eight and, as some guys would call her, drop dead gorgeous. She had long black hair, which she didn't know where she'd gotten. Her father and mother had hair so blond it looked white. Her hair had always been comforting. IT held the possibility that her so called father wasn't really her father. 

            As she looked over the crowd, she noticed a group of people, which had to be a family. They all had bright, flaming red hair. She spotted a boy about the age of her brother who was leaving the group. He was quite cute. As she watched him, she saw him meet up with a brown haired girl. He lifted her up and swung her around, plating a kiss on her cheek. Kerry felt her heart sink. She really thought he was cute. She started to walk around, mingling with a few groups.

            She was so consumed by talking to everyone; she didn't notice a messy haired boy with black hair before she bumped into him. "Oh, sorry, excuse me!" She mumbled with a smile. He turned around and smiled at her. She took in his face. He was terribly hansom, with his beautiful green eyes and then, her eyes settled on a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She knew who he was! Harry Potter!

            "Hi, my names Harry Potter, what's your name?" He said, noticing her look of wonder. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and spoke up.

            "Oh, nice to meet you, my names Kerry, Kerry Malfoy!" She said with a grin. She noticed that the red haired boy and the brown haired girl were there too. They all suddenly frowned and looked down. Kerry wondered what she'd said to make them mad.

            "What's wrong? Is it something I said?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. These were the first people she'd met that she thought would make good friends. Harry looked up and noticed her tears, but said nothing.

            "Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" The brown haired girl asked, a blank expression plastered on her face. I thought a moment. Did this have something to do with Draco?   
  


            "Um. . . Yeah, he's my brother!" Kerry said, suddenly standing up for her brother.

            Harry turned around and whispered something his two friends. The walked away without another word. She felt tears rolling down her eyes and ran in the opposite direction. Kerry ran, she didn't care where; she just had to get away from those- those- those jerks! She was running so fast she didn't realize she ran into someone.

            "Sorry, excuse me, won't happen again," She mumbled, pushing herself up and brushing off her robes. She looked up to see who she ran into. Standing before her was her big brother. He looked at her, suddenly embracing her in a hug.

            "What happened?" He said, looking down at her. He had a concerned look in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that, other than her mother. She quickly regained her composure and told him.

            "I found someone I thought I'd like to get to know, and they totally blew me off!"  She said, throwing her hands up in rage. She looked at her brother. 'Uh oh!' He had a look on his face. It was 'the' look. He looked ready to kill.

            "Who was it! I'll kill 'em!" he said, his hands forming fists. He was always ready to defend her, no matter what it took. 

            "His name is *hic* Harry Potter. He was with these other two people, one with red hair, the other with *hic* brown." She said, trying to fight a bought of hiccups. 

            "Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood Granger!" He said, eyes flaring with rage. He marched towards the train, pulling Kerry along by the arm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She swore they had been through the whole train already. Draco wouldn't give up. Kerry started to get tired and pulled on Draco's sleeve. "Big brother, can I go sit in a compartment and rest?" She put on her innocent face and kept pulling on his sleeve.

            "Oh, what? I guess, go ahead, and have a good rest!" He gave her a hug and walked off down the hall. Kerry opened the closest compartment and pulled the door behind her. She turned around and groaned at what she saw. Sitting in the compartment were the same people who made her cry in the first place. She felt the tears welling up.

            "What do you want!?" The red headed boy asked nastily. He looked her from top to bottom. He turned back to look out the window, a disgusted look on his face.  She couldn't stop it this time. The tears flowed down her face. The brown haired girl jumped up and hugged her.

            "Oh, it's alright! Calm down, Ron, look what you did, you big prat!" She said, throwing Ron a frown. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't seem to lose his confidence though.

            "She's a Malfoy! Look who her brother is! Her father!" He nearly screamed. Then it hit Kerry like a bag of bricks. They didn't like her because of her father. She grinned. 

            "Oh, don't like my father, do you? Neither do I!" Kerry said with a smile. She still didn't know why they didn't like her brother, but at least they had something in common. They both hated her father!


End file.
